Malfoy's Valentine
by fairmaidofkent
Summary: Lucius spends Valentine's Day alone... or does he? Written for a contest at The Hideaway.


The City of Lights indeed. Far too many of them, really. He'd show them lights… Lucius Malfoy glared at the surrounding Parisian landscape with an expression approaching revulsion.

But perhaps it wasn't really Paris. Perhaps it was the fact he'd rather be in his own country, in his own home, in his own bed. Eleven thirty really was too late to be up. He couldn't sleep- and despite the fact insomnia often trailed travelers closely, it had never affected _him _before.

It had to be the hotel's fault. Their five star rating clearly meant nothing, if the bed wasn't comfortable enough to keep him in it; if the room wasn't large enough to prevent him from feeling confined. He need air, didn't the bloody place realize that?

But deep down inside, Lucius knew it wasn't the resort's fault. Nor Paris's. He'd like to try and blame the calendar, but knew that'd hardly do either.

No, the real problem was that he was alone.

Normally, this wouldn't bother him. He enjoyed solitude, peace and quiet. Numerous other beings aggravated him to no end, and he was often content to simply brush up on ancient curses or deadly poisons in the massive library back in his Wiltshire home. But tonight was different.

It was Valentine's Day.

A silly holiday, he liked to tell himself, sentimental and ridiculously over clichéd, a marketing technique for flower, candy and jewelry companies. But still… He was alone on Valentine's Day in Paris, France, supposedly the most romantic city on the globe.

He could have easily asked one of his latest conquests (what was her name? Eva? Ella? Lucius couldn't recall) to join him on the weekend-long business trip, but had decided against it. He'd spent the past six of this particular holiday in similar company as hers, and was thoroughly tired of it. It was fine and lovely to have a warm bed at the end of a tiring day, but where was all that really leading?

He sighed. His father's words had been infiltrating his thoughts far too often of late. Lucius's twenty-fifth birthday was fast approaching, and he still held no real desire to settle down, nor any intention of beginning a family. But still… It _would _be a pleasant change to start courting a woman he could respect- or at the very least, tolerate for periods of time longer than a week.

A nearby, lilting laugh caught his attention, and Lucius sucked in a quick breath. He knew that laugh. Swiveling to catch a glimpse of its owner, he felt very much the fool indeed. It couldn't possibly… but it _was!_

Narcissa Black's dainty profile was illuminated by the moonlight, and she seemed to be having a lively conversation with someone… Lucius felt a stab of jealously. Narcissa had accepted precious few of the dinner, theater, or luncheon dates he had extended to her, but here she was, in Paris, with another man. This man was hidden in the shadows, silent. Truth be told, Lucius couldn't see any feature at all. He wasn't looking at the lovely Miss Black, instead gazing off in the direction of the Eiffel Tower. Lucius scowled. The fool was disrespectful and ungrateful; he ought to be giving her every ounce of the attention she deserved!

She was a tricky thing, that Narcissa Black, always sliding back into his life just when he was certain he'd never see her again, and had given up hope. So naturally, here she was in Paris, the same weekend as he. But with a man? Lucius could hardly believe Narcissa's parents, who issued draconian control over her, had permitted such a thing.

Unless they were betrothed? He was loath to think so, though _why _he felt such a strong jolt of panic at the thought was beyond him.

Her companion was stepping from the shadows. Lucius noted smugly the man was nowhere near as tall as he himself was. He'd always been rather proud of his height (among other things). The man also had an exceptionally… _feminine_ figure. So feminine, in fact…

"Cissy, you do prattle on… Come, I'm getting chilled from standing out here. You saw Paris at night… Are you satisfied?"

It wasn't a man at all! It was her sister, the _almost_ equally lovely Bellatrix Black. Lucius felt an inexplicable rush of relief, and decided it was time to act.

"Miss Black?" Both turned; only one smiled. Lucius focused his attention on this one. "Miss Narcissa, I mean. I see you're in Paris as well? What brings you here?"

Never one to be the third wheel, Bellatrix eyed the two warily. "Take care of my baby sister, Malfoy;" She addressed him coolly. "I'm going in."

Neither stopped her, and Narcissa offered Lucius a rather shy smile. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mr. Malfoy."


End file.
